


A Birthday Surprise

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Birthday, Crossover, Other, Silvertongue Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione's 11th Birthday has an unusual twist
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Writing and Cast The Dice 2020
> 
> 31 Days:  
> October 14th Childhood
> 
> Cast The Dice Week 13 4 of K 4 4 4 4 6  
> Sept 19th – Trope Birthday
> 
> This may become a longer piece of work, I've left it open so it could be. I've got ideas rattling around in my head using the idea of Hermione being a Silvertongue... but apologies it might be a while.
> 
> Also thanks to JanusThickey who helped me come up with an idea for McGonagal's outfite

Hermione smiled bravely at her parents, pretending she hadn’t noticed that the clock ticking further and further away from her birthday party start time of 3 pm.

“I’m going to go and wait upstairs,” she muttered to them, before running up the stairs and into her bedroom, missing her mother’s response of “Okay sweetie.”

Hermione closed her bedroom with a sigh, a few tears rolled down her face, but she wiped them away and took a deep breath before more could fall.

“I’m not a freak, I’m not a freak,” she whispered, before adding, “I don’t need friends.”

Reaching towards a bookshelf, she picked up her favourite book ‘Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland’ and begun to read aloud and smiled as the different characters popped out from the book, starting with Alice then moved to the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the White Rabbit and the Dormouse. She stopped there, not wanting the other characters to come out.

“Miss Hermione,” the Mad Hatter croaked, “How lovely to see you again.”

“You too, Mr Hatter,” she replied with a smile, “Lovely to see you all.”

“Thank you for inviting us to your birthday party,” the March Hare grinned.

“Thank you all for coming,” Hermione advised all the occupants of her room.

She spent the afternoon, with the characters of her favourite book, unaware of her parent’s conversation downstairs.

* * *

“I’m worried about her Helen,” John muttered to his wife, “That’s another year, no one has turned up for her birthday, she is going to be a teenager in a couple of years, we can’t rely on books being her friends forever.”

“I know, John,” Helen whispered, “Hopefully when she goes up to secondary school next year, she will make some then.”

“Hopefully,” John agreed.

A knocking on the door disrupted their conversation, and they turned to look at each other, shock evident on both of their faces. Had somebody turned up for Hermione’s birthday? The person rapped again, and the pair stood.

“Just coming,” Helen called out, walking at a brisk pace to the door, excitement bubbling inside her, had her daughter finally made a friend.

When she reached the door, she wasn’t expecting to see an older woman, wearing a burgundy dress suit that looked like it belonged in the 1960s and not on her doorstep. The jacket's shoulder pads were too big for her form, and the woman seemed slightly uncomfortable wearing it, suggesting she didn’t wear it often.

“May I help you, Ma’am?” Helen asked.

“My name is Professor McGonagall,” the woman advised, her Scottish accent thick, “I’m from a select boarding school in Scotland that your daughter has been accepted into.”

“We haven’t applied to-,” Helen spluttered confused.

“I know,” the lady, Professor McGonagall advised, “Our school is for children with special gifts, like the ones your daughter has.”

“My daughter doesn’t have any –“ Helen stated standoffishly.

“I think it would be best if I come in to explain,” the woman continued, “I might be able to offer some insight into the strange ongoings around your daughter.”

Helen was about to respond when she thought about little incidences that often occurred around her daughter, including the one happening upstairs in her daughter’s bedroom at this very moment.

“Maybe you should come in,” Helen sighed, hoping she would finally be able to get some answers.

“Thank you,” the professor smiled.

“John,” Helen addressed her husband, who had been waiting patiently by the door, “Perhaps you should tell Hermione she has a visitor, and her guests need to leave.”

“Guests?” the woman queried, “I didn’t realise you had people over; I can come back later.”

“Our daughter can bring characters to life from books,” Helen advised, “I thought that was what you wanted to talk about.”

“I wasn’t aware of that,” the professor replied, “I’m from a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we teach students about magic, though I have heard cases of some of our kind being able to bring characters from books alive, they are extremely rare.”

“Hermione’s a witch,” Helen spluttered.

“Yes, it also appears she is what we call a ‘Silvertongue’,” Minerva continued, “I advise she doesn’t share this gift with anyone, there are some who might try and use her for it.”

Helen nodded.


End file.
